Violet
How Violet joined the Tourney When she is first introduced, Violet is depicted as gloomy, uncertain, socially withdrawn, and has a few self-esteem issues - preferring to hide behind her long hair, which is seemed to be reflected in her super powers; she is able to turn invisible at will, and can generate a spherical force field around herself and others. She has a crush on one of her classmates, Tony Rydinger, but is too shy to approach him and turns herself invisible whenever he looks her way so as to avoid attention. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Violet: *Play 123 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Mr. Incredible, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Violet on the Daily Bugle stage. After defeating Violet, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the gloomy Violet Parr. Can you outrage her force field?". You will then see her to the left of Marth, to the right of Handyman, above Chun-Li, and below Lucas on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Violet does Talim's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "You started it!". Special Attacks Soul Spark (Neutral) Violet uses some Soul Power to channel energy through the scarf she is wearing, unleashing a projectile. Hyper Grav (Side) Violet fires a clump of magnetic power to bind the foe, the opponent caught by the energy with be dragged towards her as she says "Hyper grav!". Flight (Up) Allows Violet to fly for some time. Force-Field (Down) Violet uses her powers to protect herself with a field of light. Unlike Fox's Reflector, it will absorb projectiles. Super Invisibility (Hyper Smash) Violet turns invisible and stronger for 18 seconds. Penance Stare (Final Smash) Violet says "Penance Stare!", grabs the opponent, and demands "Look into my eyes...", which causes the opponent to feel all of the pain and suffering that they have inflicted upon others, dealing 450,000 points of unscaled damage. After she says "HAVE A NICE DEATH!", her opponent is sent flying while screaming in the same manner as if they were sent into a Star KO. Victory Animations #Violet tilts her head with her palm to the side saying "I said SHUT UP!". #Violet bows with her hand extended saying "Only "normal" when it's Jack-Jack, and he's not even toilet training!". #Violet pounds her fist into her palm saying "Not hungry for meatloaf...". On-Screen Appearance Violet jumps down then gets herself up asking "What does ANYONE in this family know about "normal"?!". Special Quotes *If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna kill you! (When fighting Jan) Trivia *Jack-Jack is mentioned in one of Violet's victory poses. Jack-Jack also appears as a trophy and dossier. *A Tekken character of her same name is set to appear in the sequel. *The rival of Violet is Jan. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney